A su manera
by ShunXXAlice 4ever
Summary: El lo logra todo siempre a su manera, pero... también lo logra esta vez?, riesgos que hay que correr... Por favor pasen y lean. Es mi segundo fic apenas


_**Shunice (Autora): Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic, es un one-shoot.**_

_**Shun: Si, esta preocupada porque esta es su semana de exámenes finales y tiene que estudiar bastante, pero tampoco quiere descuidar los fics, y también quería decir algo, que en su primer fic se le olvido decir, y es quee…**_

_**Shunice: Bakugan no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic, lo sé, lo sé.**_

_**Shun: Pero lo descuidaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer… **_

_**Shunice: Si papá, ahora, Alice, la información pre-fic por favore.**_

_**Alice: Aviso, el fic es un poco retorcido.**_

_**Shun: Si, pero no la culpen, recuerden ella solo es una loca de 2do año, así que no le hagan caso…**_

_**Shunice y Alice: Si, si, si, sin más preámbulos, los dejamos leer…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A su manera...<strong>_

Era un día "como cualquiera", excepto por una cosa, muy fuera de lo común en realidad, eso, específicamente su debate entre el y su alma era el único detalle que hacia que ese día fuese diferente a los demás, el guardaba algo, muy profundo, lo sentía crujir en sus entrañas. Ya no aguantaba mas debía decirle la verdad pronto, antes de que fuera demasiado obvio para su gusto.

*Debes decirle, si, ya es hora amigo* - Se dijo a sí mismo, se notaba tenso, tenía tantas ansias de hacerlo, expresarse enteramente por una vez en su vida-

Alice- La llamó, la nombrada se volvió hacia donde la llamaban, el chico sintió morirse, fue una sensación extraña, nunca le había sucedido, se arrepintió enseguida, jamás creyó que las palabras saldrían de su boca-

Si Shun? - Era ella o su imaginación había llegado al límite del delirio, el la estaba llamando hacia la mesa en la que estaba, quería correr hacia el, preguntarle si no estaba soñando, si en realidad la había llamado-

Puedes venir aquí por favor?, quiero decirte algo de gran relevancia para mí – No pudo creerlo, el continuó con la palabra firme, creía que al momento de pedirle que se acercara iba a tartamudear, llegando así a ganarse la burla de la gente, quiso huir pero ya la había llamado, sería extraño y descortés hacer que una persona deje de trabajar para luego huir, no, ese definitivamente no era su estilo-

Alice ya se había acomodado en su misma mesa, justo en frente de el, recostó sus brazos en la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza en los nombrados – Y bien Shun, que querías decirme? –

*Vamos, vamos, vamos, no te dejes llevar por sus encantos, recuerda, no son pocos los clientes y Runo se enoja si no ve a Alice trabajando* Bu-bueno Alice, yo… (N/A: Ay no, que va, ya se nos descompuso, empezó a tartamudear, no lo dejare pasar tanto tiempo con Dan de ahora en adelante. Shun: Oyeee. Continuamos) Te quería decir que yo…yo… - El chico tomó aire, se dispuso a terminar con lo que había empezado, no era costumbre suya dejar las cosas a la mitad Yo…yo… ¡Soy un cacahuate!-

Alice tenía una cara de WTF?, pero al ver la risa del chico ella entendió que todo era una broma, muy bien planeada por el moreno, o al menos eso parecía, pero no se esperaba lo que venía.

Jajajajajaja - El chico moría de risa al ver la cara de Alice tomar un color carmín, la cual como supuso desde un principio, no era exactamente de gracia-

Alice que aún seguía roja, decidió seguir con su camino e irse de esa mesa, pero sintió como un tironcito por su delicado bracito albino de Rusia, se lo impidió. Pensó que podía ser para otra bromita como esa y decidió ignorarlo por completo, ya después hablarían. Además que no le gustaba hablar enojada, en lo absoluto, lo único que odiaba con toda su alma era hablar enojada, sabiendo que así podía herir a cualquiera de una forma difícil de reparar. Por su parte Shun insistió, aún sin limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa que le había causado aquella broma, como la chica intentó volver a zafarse sin siquiera mirarlo, este la haló con mas fuerza hacia el, provocando que la chica chocara con el y que quedaran frente a frente, ella con las manos en su pecho y el con las suyas muy bien posicionadas en la estrecha cintura de la chica, esta al darse cuenta de su posición, no tardó en sonrojarse notablemente y esto no lo desapercibió el chico, el sabia que ella, siendo una chica a la que no le gustaba tanto contacto, intentaría salir de allí en cualquier momento así que lo mejor sería llevar a cabo su principal cometido, pensado esto, unió salvajemente sus labios y los de la chica de una forma que se consideraría muy indecorosa, si, frente al resto del restaurante, si, frente al que pasara tras el cristal que protegía el interior del restaurante y si, frente a ella misma, la tímida rusa que lo volvía loco desde que llegó a su vida, la que ocupaba sus pensamientos en todo momento y con la que todas las noches soñaba , haciendo así mas arduo el deseo que sentía de probar exactamente esa parte del cuerpo de una diosa rusa, todo eso y luego quizás hasta más el lo había logrado, tan solo con actuar… A su manera…

Fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shunice (Autora): Oigan amigos de Fanfiction que leen este fic, estoy planeando en publicar uno con capítulos acerca de una playa y de hecho ya llevo tres capis, pero el problema es…<strong>_

_**Alice: Que cada capi esta como de una hoja y un tercio de hoja cada uno, y que…**_

_**Shun: Tiene que transcribirlo porque esta en el blog de notas de su cell**_

_**Shunice: Ustedes si me entienden chicos…**_

_**Shun y Alice: Por favor dejen reviews, opiniones, comentarios, criticas (positivas y negativas) y suerte que la necesita para sus finales.**_

_**Shunice: Sin más que decir, ShunXXAlice 4ever fuera!**_


End file.
